


Use Your Words

by lanalucy



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Community: bsg_kink, Consensual Infidelity, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Cross-Posted on LiveJournal, Drabble, F/M, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-23
Updated: 2013-03-23
Packaged: 2017-12-06 06:32:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/732510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanalucy/pseuds/lanalucy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>bsg_kink Friday Night Fun<br/>Prompts: make a sex video or take nude photos of each other; imagine having sex with someone else and talk to your partner about it</p>
            </blockquote>





	Use Your Words

**Author's Note:**

> I'm almost certain there's more to this story, and if I can get them to cooperate, this'll be edited at a later date.

“What about her, Zak? She’s hot. And she showed up alone.”  
  
“The redhead? In the blue? You think?” Zak had to admit that Kara was almost always right when she picked one, but until now, she'd been the one who talked the girls into coming home with them. This was his first time.  
  
“Yeah, the one in the blue. Remember to turn the camera on when you get to the apartment. I can pick up the mic on my phone.”  
  
“What if I get her back there and she’s not interested in making it three?”  
  
“Zak, we’ll either have a really hot tape of you frakking the redhead, or a really hot tape of both of us frakking the redhead. Either way, I win. You know the yes codeword. Now, get over there before she gets interested in someone else.”


End file.
